


Little conversations.

by Ghost_Writer86



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer86/pseuds/Ghost_Writer86
Summary: Alicia has a sort of conversation with her baby daughter





	Little conversations.

Alicia stared at her daughter, blue soft eyes staring back at her, the last piece that was left of Jake Otto lay in her arms.  
  
She had found the cabin a few weeks after giving birth Diane and the Doc had moved in with her.  
  
"Well I wasn't planning to be a single mom before I even hit my twenties, but now that you are here I can't see myself without you" she said softly as she stroked her daughter's rosy cheek.  
  
The baby gurgle and keep her eyes on her mom, Alicia smiled for the first time in what felt like years.  
  
"I'm pretty sure your daddy would had fallen in love with you as much as I had" Alicia kept talking.  
  
"He would had probably read to you every night before bed" she sighed sadly.  
  
"I wish he was here, that he could see you, I can't believe how much I miss him" she looked up at the sky, "maybe one day I will see him again, but you young lady still have a lot of things to live and I will make sure you do" she smiled again looking at the cute child.  
  
They sat in there for awhile until little Josephine fell asleep.  
  
Looking up at the sky Alicia smiled "I promise I won't let anything happen to her for as long as I live" with that she walked back inside the cabin.


End file.
